Back To The Past
by LoveAnime15b
Summary: They had long ago crossed the boundaries of beyond friendship, beyond lovers, beyond soul mates, beyond anything else, but... it seems fate still has some trials to furnish with. Pairing RinShi Disclaimer I don't own anything but the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I** **hope you enjoy**

 _ **~ Two Missions ~**_

 _"_ Sir I have spotted the target shall I advance towards it? "

" No, we don't want it getting lose again let's approach it with precaution. "

As the two exorcist approach the beast, ready to fight if needed. A foul odor could be detect from a mile away radiating off of the demon.

" Stand down Simon I'll take it from here " he said placing his weapon down gently on the ground.

" But sir, are you sure? " he said. " Even though it's injured, it could still attack you it's too dangerous. "

He chuckled. " It wouldn't be the first " refocusing back onto the dying demon. He took a few more steps, before he found him self kneeling in front of it. He reached out his hand placing it on the demons still beating heart.

" Hey there buddy you've had it rough huh? " he said as the demon was breathing heavily causing the exorcist hair to fluttered backwards.

" It's alright now, I'm sorry my friend hurt you he was just scared, but he's really harmless honest " smoothing the demons fur. The beast has a significantly large gash in its lower abdomen followed by a few deep cuts on it's paws and its left ear. It was losing blood and fast, it wouldn't even last an hour.

" You've been through a lot haven't you and caused some trouble here and there huh? but all in all you were just trying to protect this forest. " The exorcist said standing back up onto his feet.

" I hope you lived a long and meaningful life my friend... " were his final words before turning around to join up with his partner.

" Sir, aren't you going to finish it off? " he looked at him confusingly. " It could still run away again, even with those injuries, it's too risky " he said.

" There's no need to it's already dying it won't last long, but your more than welcome to stay and watch it die but our job here is done. " Said the exorcist picking up his weapon and sliding it back onto his back.

" B-But sir I don't think this is a- "

" Simon, like I said our work here is done " he patted him on the shoulder and walked past him towards the car. Simon turned back to the demon, to see his partner was right. The demon was slowly fading into nothing it wouldn't last vary long, so even if it did try to run off it wouldn't get vary far before it died.

" You coming? " shouted his partner. " Yes sir " Simon walked to the car and hopped into the front seat of their vehicle and slammed the door closed. It took them 20 minutes to dive to HQ. As they drove up to the True Cross gates the man at the desk asked for their ID's. They took their ID out of their pocket and showed their identification. He nodded and let them through they parked and stepped out of the jeep putting their ID's back into their pocket.

" Man its been one hell of a day huh Simon? " asked the exorcist raising his arms behind his head. " Yes sir, it has been " holding the door open for his partner.

" How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you can just address me by my first name, we've been partners for five years now don't you think that its getting a little old? " He said smirking at his partners timidness. Simon lowered his head in embarrassment.

" Sorry Sir- I-I mean Okumura it won't happen again. " The boy sighed. " You did it again, not Okumura its Rin now say it again. " They both stopped in front of the elevator as Rin pressed the button on it.

" Mr. Okumura that would be extremely rude on behalf of your title. Your much superior than I, and other low leveled exorcist. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing you be deemed any less then that. " Simon rambled on while Rin wore a board expression. As the doors open they step through having the doors close behind them. Rin pressed the button down as the elevator started to move.

He wasn't going to get anywhere with this was he? As Simon's kept ranting on Rin held his hand up to stop his useless on going excuses.

" Alright, fine call me whatever you want just please stop. " Simon smiled and nodded. As the elevator doors open for them they stepped into HQ head quarter. Heading to the concessionary stand to find a young man sitting at the desk type away on his little computer. Simon was the first to speak up.

" Hello we're here to turn in our badges for our mission today. We have completed our task in killing the high level demon. " The young man looked from his computer and pointed at the bin full of badges that looked similar to theirs.

" Place them into the bin you'll receive it tomorrow." They placed their badges into the bin.

" Well check your currency into your bank account as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good night. " With that said the two men walked off to the elevator. Rin huffed catching Simon's attention.

" What is the matter sir? something wrong? " He asked concerned as they reached into the elevator having the doors close behind them.

" Yeah there is something wrong. This new way the system works its a load of bull crap if you ask me." He said leaning against the wall of the small elevator. With a frown etched on his face Simon smiled at his partners distaste in how the system works.

" Do tell sir " with that Rin went on his little rant of complaints on how inefficient the system operates. And how the old ways were better. He went on until they had reached their car.

" And can you believe the way they handle us, they act like they have never seen us before we're here almost everyday if not everyday the disrespect we get." He huffed out his final complaint seemingly feeling better.

" I agree sir " Simon patted his partners shoulder to help ease the man. Rin appreciated the jester and smiled.

" Well I guess this is goodnight my friend I'll see you tomorrow morning then. " Rin hoped into his jeep closing the door behind him rolling down the window looking down at his friend.

" You sure you don't want to join us for dinner tonight it wont be much of a problem. " Simon shook his head looking back at his partner. " Thank you sir, but I don't want to intrude on you and your wife you should get some rest we'll have another long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rin nodded and started the car.

"Well if you say so I'll catch you later, bye " Rin backed out of the drive way putting it in drive. He waved to his friend before driving off into the night. Leaving Simon still waving he turned around and walked towards his car pulling out his keys to get in. Following the same act his partner had did diving home.

Rin's home wasn't far or in its usual place at the dorms. He had moved out a long time ago along with his brother finding him a nice house close by. With the earning he got from demon hunting he made a pretty decent living style. Of course it was hard work at first but it was all worth it in the end. He planned to buy the house soon with the savings he had earned and start his very own family with the one he loved.

It took years for him to get to where he is now and it wasn't easy. But he came out on top in the end proving that anything was possible. Let alone for a half demon like him, he was going to enjoy these peaceful times he had. Without the true cross on his case anymore, he had past his exorcist exams, graduated high school, and married the love of his life.

Of course there was one set back to the path of his perfect life. He hadn't defeated Satan yet. He was strong, but not that strong to go up against the him yet. In dued time though there will come a day when he is ready, he'll fight along side his friends in the epic battle. Until then things were just an everyday of hunting down demons.

Rin had finally pulled up to his house to see the front porch's light was still on. He looked at his clock to see it was 8:30 p.m. he frowned his brow in confusion.

" She should be in bed by now " He turned the engine off pulling out the keys, unfasten his seat belt, and stepping out of the vehicle locking it on his way out. Walking up the steps taking a good looking at their yard.

" She took care of the plants today, forgot it was Tuesday. " He chuckled to himself pushing the key through the door handle and twisted it open walking through into the warmth of his home he set down his sward and took his shoes off along with his coat.

" Shiemi honey I'm home. " He called out to his wife expecting her to come running to him drowning him with kisses and hugs. Hearing her welcoming him home, walking into the kitchen hoping to find her there probably sleeping on their diner table. To be correct she was sleeping soundly with her arms folded under her head to hold as a pillow. He smiled she must have been waiting here for him all night, Shiemi was an early sleeper she tends to go to bed at around 8 o'clock.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Walking upstairs to their bedroom, he used his right leg to kick open the door and used his elbow to turn on the lights. Placing her gently on her side of the bed moving a few strands of hair out of her face he sighed.

" I told you not to wait for me " patting her head. Ever since Rin took a full time job as an exorcist they had spent little time together. Rin would always come home late depending on how long it took him to complete the mission. Leaving her home alone to do most of the house work since she was no longer an exorcist she tend to the garden most of the time.

Of course Rin did his share too he wasn't about to let her do all the work by herself. He planed to only work half of the day so he could come back early. But she objected to the idea and was full on supportive of him working those long hours; she didn't want to be the reason he stop what he loved. That's what he loved about her.

He decided to let her get some rest while he ate the dinner she had prepared for the two of them and get some work done. Closing the door behind him he walked downstairs to eat and to fill out some paper work. The paper work was the worst part of his job he groaned at the thought and it was already late.

" Whelp, might as well get started " he said out loud. Finishing up his work he stretched his limbs and his tail he yawned a little looking at the clock it was already 11 o'clock. He stood and wobbled towards his room to still see a sleeping Shiemi rolled over on his side of the bed. Changing out of his clothes into a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He turned off the light and slipping into bed pulling the covers over the two as he snuggled close to his wife.

He breath a sigh of content finally getting some much needed rest.

"Goodnight Shiemi " he said hearing a soft moan feeling her tiny arms wrap around his waist as she got closer.

" Goodnight Rin " She whispered. He smiled pressing his head into her hair. There was one mission that only lasted for a day or two, but there was another one that will last his entire life. And that is being with her.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **A/N I'll do my best to post as much as possible. This is my first Rin x Shiemi fanfiction and I'm excited about it. So I'll see you guys on the next chapter comment, share, like and stay awesome. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter I'm new to this ship and community so I hope I'll be welcome with open arms. I wont be posting everyday but I'll do as much possible more information will be at the bottom so without further a due I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **~Another Day~**_

As morning came the sun shown down through the curtains hitting Rin's face, causing him to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light rubbing his eyes, he patted the other side of the bed already anticipating that there wasn't going to be anybody there. He sighed and heaved himself up on the bed leaning against the bed board.

Lifting his feet out of bed he had suddenly got a waft of bacon coming from down stairs. Now this was something he looked forward to every morning. Quickly jumping out of bed rushing down stairs, he step lightly as he was getting closer to the kitchen. He found his wife slaving away over the stove unaware of her surroundings, slowly creeping up behind her. He could hear her soft humming while she was flipping bacon. He smirked evilly.

Only a couple of feet away from her she flipped the bacon in the pan skillfully. Reaching for a plate she slid the bacon on top. Happily she reached her hand over to grab another slice of bacon to put on the pan. But before she could garb the meat she felt her sides being grab onto she shirked in around to find her husband smiling down at her, she relaxed a little in his arms but not before feeling really embarrassed then to anger.

"Rin don't go scaring people so early in the morning." She said as she pouted a little. Rin couldn't help but chuckle she was being so cute. He lowered his head to peck her on the cheek. She smiled. She still couldn't help the on coming blush creeping onto her face. Even after all these years she still wasn't use to this, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Here let me take care of the rest you can set the table up." He grabbed the spatula out of her hand twirling her around to the other side of the stove. He placed another slice of bacon on the pan hearing the sound of it sizzling he flipped it a couple of times before adding in an egg on the side.

She watched Rin skillfully flip the bacon and egg into the pan, she was always amazed at how amazing of a cook Rin was. She was good too with the practice she has been doing over the years but never as good Rin was like a chef master.

She complied with Rin's order and started setting up the table. By the time Shiemi was done setting up the table Rin had just finished their breakfast. Placing the food down they had sat across from each other giving grace.

" Oh! I almost forgot the juice." Shiemi got up and ran to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and two glasses from the cabinet. Placing one down for Rin she poured him a glass along with herself. Sitting back down they finally dig into their delicious food. When a thought had popped into Shiemi mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how was work yesterday?" Taking a bite out of her egg. Rin stopped eating to think on how to answer her question.

"Well it was pretty normal, we had hunt down the demon and killed it nothing new there. But it did give us a run for our money, we were on the chase the whole day. It tried to bite Simon's head off that was hilarious, he freaked out like a little girl." Rin laughed at the memory. Thinking about what else had happened that day. Until he had remembered something he wanted to ask her about.

" I also had invited Simon over for dinner, but it had already gotten so late and I didn't ask you ahead of time." At that Shiemi had lift her head up with her cheeks full of food and nodding her head. Making an agreeing noise through her mouth. Rin submit the urge to laugh out loud at how ridiculous she looked right now. Swallowing down the food she wiped her face clean of any evidence of food there flashing him a huge smile that warmed his heart.

" Sure I don't mind the more the merrier. Besides its been awhile since I've last seen him, it'd be nice to have him over for dinner. " She said.

" Well then its settled I'll invite him over for dinner tonight. " Finishing up the last little bit of food chugging the rest of his orang juice.

He picked up his plate and glass and placed it in the sink placing another kiss on his wife he rushed up stairs to get ready for work.

Shiemi had finished hers not too long ago cleaning up the table and washing the dishes. Placing the cups and plates in the cabinets she walked out of the kitchen to meet her husband already ready to leave for the day.

"Please be safe out there okay, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." She stepped on her tippy toes to place a small kiss on his lips and he returned the favor and smiled.

" Hey, this is me we're talking about don't worry so much. " He strapped his sward over his shoulders slipping into his combat boots. " I'll be back soon." With that note he walked out of the door waving goodbye to Shiemi. Mimicking his actions she watched him leave in his jeep and sighed a little.

" That's why I'm worry because I know it is you." Gazing into the distance of the car Rin had drove away in. Stepping back into the house she locked the door behind her heading up stairs to change out of her clothes.

"Okay! lets start on the chorus for today, then well start gardening." She skipped to the closet to grab her clothes, she was going to take a shower first then go shopping for dinner tonight.

After that she'll start on cleaning the house, there wasn't much to do so it shouldn't take her that long. Do a little gardening then prepare for dinner all should be done by the time Rin comes back home.

She was on a tight schedule so there wasn't anytime to be wasting. She wrote down on a piece of all the things she needed to do today so she wont forget. With that last thought she headed to the shower to start preparing for the day.

As the wind blew through his hair. Rin had pulled up to the facility coming to a stop at the front gate to see a women posted at the left side of it.

"Hello may I have your ID number sir?" Rin poked his head out the window some to tell her his number. She leaned in as well to hear him correctly.

" Its 15976833 " she typed it into her computer and smiled. She pressed the button to the side of her to open up the gates giving him full access inside.

"Have a nice day Mr. Okumura " was the last thing he heard from the women before he drove off. He honestly couldn't understand how his new system worked due to the fact that they had took his ID. For clarification he had to give out sensitive information out loud and if that wasn't dangerous enough what would happen if he had forgot his ID number what would they do then.

But all those thought were shot down because he already knew the answer to them all. If the employee had by mistake forgotten his ID number then all you need to do is just give out your name and status and your picture would have pulled up on their computer. That also goes for identity theft as well.

Rin groaned it was still an inconvenience but he realize this was one battle he wasn't going to fight. Ironic right?

Pulling up into the drive way he parked his car in the farthest spot to avoid any accidents with his other employees. Even in this day and time there were still those out there who didn't trust him. Considering he was the son of-

"Good morning Sir" Rin's thoughts were interrupted by a cheery shout from across the parking lot to find out that it was his happy-go-lucky partner. Rin smiled and jogged towards him and patted him on the back.

"Morning Simon, you seem cheery this morning what's gotten into you?" Rin asked as they were making their way to HQ. But Simon gave him a confused look.

"Sir I'm like this every morning " As they made it to the small building. Simon opened the door for him and his partner, stepping through they walked up to the elevator and pressed down on the elevator button.

"Oh, I haven't noticed before" Simon gave him a dumbfounded face. Rin just shrugged his shoulders as the elevator doors open they stepped though as it closed behind them.

"But sir we've been together for so long now and you haven't taken noticed of that?" Simon couldn't believe it, He's always greeted his partner with a smile everyday. Rin scoffed and gave him an equally confused face.

"Says the one who still hasn't addressed me by my first name yet." Simon's eyes widen at his sudden defense then slouched against the wall, he did have a point he was in no place to talk or complain. Victorious Rin leaned against the wall next to his partner and grinned.

"I'm just messing with you I know your always like that, there's not a day when your not positive, so cheer up man. " Simon felt embarrassed of course it was a joke. Simon chuckled at his own naivete they stood up straight when the elevator doors opened heading straight to the concession stand where they had left their ID's last.

To find the same man they had saw yesterday typing away on his computer.

"Hello we're here to collect our ID's for todays mission." Simon said catching the boys attention.

"Please state your names and ID number." Simon was the first to answer.

"Simon Erskine and my ID number is 49682415." The man typed down his information and reached into the draw underneath his desk and pulled out his ID placing it on the counter.

"Your currency has been placed into your checking's account thank you for your services." Simon nodded stepping back for his partner to give the young man his information as well.

"Rin Okumura my ID number is 15976833." Repeating the same action he handed Rin his ID.

"Your currency has been placed into your checking's account thank you for your services." He said with an monotone voice and pointed to the door behind them.

"Your next mission should be posted on the board over there have a nice day. " He went back to typing away on his computer as if they weren't even there to begin with. Rin made an irritated sound at the man he was about to say something about his attitude until Simon had pulled him back towards the board.

"Thank you well be heading out then." Simon smiled at the young man dragging his partner along while Rin was glaring daggers at the guy. Simon rolled his eyes looking at the board to see if they had a mission today, he had spotted a case given to them.

"It seems like we have a mission today, but this one seems some what different then the other missions we've done in the past though. " Simon tore the piece of paper of the Mission board to examine it closer piquing Rin interest now he turn to get a closer look at it too.

"It seems we're hunting down a Tamer." Simon said surprisingly.

Rin raised a brow at this of all things Mephisto had them do this one was strange. Simon handed him the paper to get a better look at their peculiar mission.

"It says here that there were reports of a mysterious figure on sight and is considerably dangerous." Rin read out loud. Simon looked at his partner in concern.

"Sir maybe we should reconsider doing this mission I know under jurisdiction that we swore to eliminate all threats but... this one seems out of our league here." Simon said anxious.

Rin huffed in frustration, he really couldn't blame the guy he was always like this so preciouses but thats one of the traits he really admires about his partner. But at times it would presume to be unnecessary and even cowardly, as much as Rin would like to help his partner out of that state of mind, it was needed. It was like that yin and yang thing they may be complete opposites but they help balance each other out making it tranquil.

"Alright Simons if your hesitant about this then I guess we can reconsider it but we wont be getting paid today." He stated a matter of factly as he pinned the mission back on the board.

Simon smiled and nodded his head knowingly. Rin walked back to the elevator heading out the HQ consession Simon followed suite.

As they both walked out of the building Rin had remembered what he had wanted to ask Simon about he aburtily stopped in place making Simon stop as well.

"Whats wrong sir? did you forget something?" Rin shook his head and smiled.

"No more like I just remembered something. " Simon cocked his head to the side wondering what he was talking about.

Rin started towards his car again and Simons wasnt sure what to do he was getting mixed signals from the him but still trailed behind him slowly. As they made it to the car, Rin unlocked the door and hoped in.

Starting up the car he looked down at his clueless partner and chuckled.

"What are you doing get in." He raised a brow at his comand. Why would he do that? were they going somewhere special?

"Sir are you okay? you've been acting vary strange shall I go get some water for you?"

"No, Simon we're going to my place for dinner though it would be a little later then planned since we're not working today but I'm sure we could think of something to do when we get there." Then it suddenly hit him last night Rin had invited him over for dinner.

Suddenly smileing as bright as day Simon walked around to the passengers side hoping into Rin's jeep fasening his seat belt all in the same process.

"Ready when you are sir." Rin nodded and started the engine driving off to his house.

"We should get there in no time, so sit back and enjoy the rid." As Rin pulled out the parking lot making his way to his house. They made small chat during the rid remembering their older days working as partners. Rin kept teasing Simon about how nervous he was on their first mission together. Making them both laugh at the memory.

Jumping out the car Rin was the first to make it up to the door as he was about to put the key in the doorknob he noticed that the door was already open. He made a confused face Shiemi wouldn't have forgotten to lock the door behind her. Something was off and Rin didn't feel comfortable with it. Simon walking up behind Rin he gave him a questionable look as to why he didn't enter his house.

"Sir is there a problem?" Rin didn't reply only making a hush sound through his mouth as he crept through the door silently. Rin grabbed the hilt of his sword checking his surrounding for any possibly threat. Getting closer into the scene his heart dropped at the sight of blood trailing up stairs. Rin frowned.

"Simon you stay down here on guard, we still don't know what did this." Simon nodded pulling out his gun backing up his partner.

Rin made his way upstairs following the trail of blood. Ending in front of their master bedroom, bracing himself for what he was about to see he slowly pushed the door open creaking sounds were heard from the doors hinges. Coming into full light to a completely destroyed room.

The bed was shredded to pieces along with their beautifully decorated sheets. Blood splattered on the wall. The mirror shattered, dresser thrown into the wall, and their wedding picture ripped into two. But that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind at the moment.

Rin stepped closer towards the blood on the wall getting a whiff of the blood. The blood didn't belong to Shiemi it smelt more like a demons blood. That made his mind feel at ease but just a bit. The question still stand on what happened here? and where is his wife?

"Sir come down here I think you need to see this." Simons shouted from the first floor. turning on his heel Rin ran downstairs to see what his partner found.

"The culprit left a message here for you." He pointed towards the kitchen blood smeared all over their cabinets, table, and fridge making out to be a code.

"It seems like coordinates to some off distance place but I don't understand it." Rin pressed his hand on it bringing it up to his nose Iron could be interpreter in the blood but not only that also a weird scent he had smelt before.

"The code is made up of numbers and letters." Rin shook his head and pointed at the description.

"It the binary code system aka the base 2 it represents values using two symbols, typically 0 and 1. Computers call it bits, a bit is usually off by 0 or 1 when arrange in bits of 8. 1 byte is a value of 256 it can also be represented as 0-255." Rin stated as he pointed to the double digit numbers on the wall.

"These values can be mapped out by characters and text, its not magic it just math." Simon stood there astound on how much his partner knew about coding it made him a little intimidating but Simon couldn't be any prouder Rin truly worked hard for his position as the top exorcist.

"See...F...O...R...E...S...T." Suddenly it hit him that smell lingering in the blood he knew he smelt it before. During spring in a small area in the forest...the little boy he had met there.

"Simon I think I know who did this." Simon smiled.

"Great lets call head quarters and report what happened here then-" Simon was stop by his partners hand he looked serious.

"No, Simon I think the person who did this might be the Tamer that's causing trouble. You stay here just incase something else happens to me, I don't want you to get involve he wants me after all." Pulling back Rin walked straight past his partner with determination in his eyes.

Simon looked concerned he just could let his partner do this alone. " But sir I-"

"If I don't come back don't go looking for me either, I know how you are Simon." Simons frowned at his suggestion but Rin only smiled back.

"Don't look like that I promise I'll be back...count on it."

Leaving that on one last note he clenched his fist getting ready for the real battle.

"Because this bastard is going to be in for one _hell_ of a fight."

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **A/N Wow this chapter took longer then I planned and its super long too, well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry this took me so long to post I had other work to do. I feel like I rushed through this its a little sloppy but I did my best, that's all I have for you guys today I'll see you later. Review, comment, like whatever you guys do and have a great day -.**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N I hope you all enjoy****

 _ ** **~The Truth ~****_

The sound of water hitting the floor was prominent, it felt so cold, her head hurts too. What was going on? where was she? Slowly opening her eyes she was met with a dark eerie cave it looked grimy and wet.

Shiemi looked around to get a better understanding of her situation. She was tied up and her legs were bleeding, how could this have happened? the last she remembered was when she had gotten home with groceries for dinner. But she cant seem to remember anything else after that.

Sounds of footsteps broke her out of her train of thought. She snapped her head towards the direction of the footsteps. She froze in fear who could it be? the culprit?

As the steps came closer she tried to wriggle herself out of the tight hold on her wrist. The louder the steps got the harder she struggle. She needed to get out of here, she needed to get somewhere safe, she needed to find Rin...

"Its no use you wont be able to escape, not that way you wont." Shiemi stopped her effortless fighting and glanced up towards the voice to stared in awe. There stood a man around his 20s, with red beautiful hair, and dark green eyes. He was majestic looking but one feature stood out the most which was his red fluffy tail and pointy elf ears. She could only decipher that he was a demon just like Rin.

" The name is James, James Smith don't worry I mean you any harm." He said as he reached out his hand for her; she quickly jerked away from his hand scooting far away as possible.

" If you mean me no harm then why am I in bondages and injured what happened? why did you kidnap me?" The young man sighed crouching down to her, he untied the ropes as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry about that...that wasn't necessarily me...its a lot harder to explain, so why don't I just show you instead." Finishing up the ropes he helped her up to her feet guiding her outside the cave to be greeted by a beautiful water fall. With fresh green grass, large full grown trees, and all different kinds of flowers scattered everywhere. It was breath taking she had the erg to explore this wonderland.

"Do you like it?" he said Shiemi nodded.

She reached out to put her hand under the waterfall all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her legs having her knees buckle under her before she could fall flat on her face James swiftly caught her by the waist preventing any harm to the delicate girl.

Shiemi groaned in pain feeling the full force of the pain all over her body. Guilt surged throughout him immediately he swooped up the said girl bridal style walking over to the pond submerging them both under. He heard a sharp gasp as he was setting her down in the water carefully making sure she was secure.

The water felt cold but it soothed her aces, it reminder her of how she usually bathes at home. There were herbs scattered all over the pond and Lilly pads too it felt so calming.

"This pond is filled healing herbs if you haven't noticed, it should help with those injuries." He said stepping out of the pond walking over towards the nearest tree sitting down facing to her.

" I guess I should start explaining myself, your husband will be here soon and I don't want to be interrupted. I'll start with how I ended up here in the first place...it all started 10 years ago."

 ** **~ Flashback ~****

A boy around 10, with dark black hair ran through the slums, as if his life depended on it. Footsteps echoed off the walls of the grimy alleyway. A shadow ran through the dark ally, his breathing grew heavy.

"Creme where are you?" The boy huffed. 'The Demon' glanced over his shoulder to see if he was still being followed to hear the footsteps getting louder. His eyes showed fear but tried not to let it show.

"I can't stop now, they'll kill me." The Demon said as he looked away from the dark ally focusing his attention on his owner.

Shouts were heard from behind him, drawing closer. The boy shut his eyes, trying to slip away from the current situation. Suddenly he heard small whimpers coming from a small opening he opened his eyes racing towards the sound.

He crawld through the small opening to find a little girl curled up in a fetal position crying her eyes out. He sighed in relief crawling closer to the poor girl.

"Creme I'm here it's me ... don't worry now I won't let them hurt you." He reassured the girl as she lifted her head up, she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I knew you would come James... but... they killed my...parents we have nowhere to go now." She began crying again James scooted closer to the blond wrapping his little arms around her petite body hushing her rocking back and forth.

"Don't cry Creme I'll protect you I promise-" Just then a loud bang was heard right above the two small children. James held his friend tighter.

" Where are they? we should have caught them by now." Shouted an angry man.

" Sorry sir it seemed like we've lost them." Said another man.

"Well find them the quicker we do the fast we can go home, split up boys well search every corner if we have to." Shouted the angry man.

"YES SIR!" With that the large footsteps began to faded away from the two small children.

James snapped Creme out of her fits of crying telling her to keep quiet. As he slowly made his way out of the small opening checking to see if the soldiers where still around.

" It looks like they're gone lets go." Making a sharp turn into another passage. With their hands joined together they began running, the passage smelled of rot, and the was ground slick.

The pair made another sharp turn and appeared in the middle of a sidewalk. Seeing a large crowd of people celebrating and dancing it must be a festival thought James as he charged into the huge crowd, with Creme still in tow, hoping to lose their followers.

People yelled at them as they were pushed through them, heading deeper into the slums.

"There they are." Shouted one of the soldiers James and Creme began to panic and ran even faster. "Oh no they've found us James what are we going to do now?" squeezing her hand tight he didn't know what to do, they were out numbered and out size he couldn't fight them off by himself. All he knew was to protect Creme and make sure she was safe.

Looking around he spotted an old abandoned house behind two building it looked torn down and old. " Come on this way." He shouted as they ran into the old building he quickly scouted the place for a good hiding spot. He saw the floorboard lifted up slightly he walked towards the opened floor and pulled it up to revel a vacant hole.

" Get in Creme " she shook her head. " No, we don't know what's down there it could be monsters." He growled at her just as he was about to yell at her the door suddenly busted open; abruptly James shoved the girl down the hole covering it up behind her. Pushing some objects over it to make it seem like the floor was never opened.

" Come out, come out, where ever you are kids." The man singed.

" Creme stay here okay I'll come back for you I promise." James slipped out of the room bolting towards the back door of the house the men heard him and chased after the little boy. Eventually James out ran the soldiers finally escaping they're tyranny. When he came back to retrieve his friend she was gone the floorboard was destroyed leaving no traces of the girl he swore to protect.

 ** **~ Flashback End ~****

" That was the last time I ever saw her those monsters took her from me, those exorcist ruined my life and killed Creme's parents, and made what little life I had was a living Hell." He clenched his fist at the memory.

" I swore to myself that I was going to get her back no matter what, years passed and I've grown stronger, I even awoke my demon heart giving me that split personality." He said.

" Two years prior to this I stormed the True Cross searching for Creme, killing anyone and everyone on sight I was unstoppable there was no one who could have stopped me...until he came along... and ruined everything." Shiemi had a good understanding of who he was talking about it wasn't a surprise where he was going with this.

" He drove me away sparing my life acting like he understood my pain, when he didn't have the slightest idea. " He said standing up form his spot. " He proved to be much stronger than I, so the only way for me to achieve my goal is to take him out of the picture once and for all." At that Shiemi frowned.

" And how do you plan to do that if you cant even beat him?" Shiemi wasn't going to stand by and let this man hurt Rin she was no push over when it comes to her family. She too was once an exorcist she was going to protect what she loved no matter what even if it costs her life.

" You will soon find out. For now your just bait." He said walking over to the cave.

" I'm sorry you have to go through this but I'm going to get back what's mine." Finally disappearing out of sight. Shiemi tried lifting her leg up but it was no use she was still recovering. Wait what did he mean by split personality she shook here head there was no time to be worrying about that she needed to find Rin.

Instead of using her feet she'll use her hands to crawl away.

As she leaned over reaching out to the tall green grass fisting it pulling herself up and out of the water; good thing the water was shallow enough for her to escape. Finally reaching the ground she huffed a little before speeding up her process. She was coming closer to the dark part of the forest leaving behind the bright colorful wonderland.

Putting one hand in front of the other she was making progress slowly but surly. At that point she heard a low growling sound coming from her right she blinked towards that direction to see her doom being spelled out right in front of her.

As he parked the car in the appropriate designation Rin hopped out the car with his sward at hand ready for battle this was it he's not going back now.

"Hang on a little longer Shiemi I'm coming."

 **To be continued**

 ** **A/N This one was shorter then the last one I had packed tha one with extra cake. I had tried to put as much as I could in this one with out it carrying on like the last one but that's all I have today for you guys thank you for reading and supporting me from now on I'll be putting authors notes at the bottom. I hope you all have a good day bye.****


End file.
